A Pine Hollow Wedding
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: K.C. has returned to Pine Hollow with some good news, her mother, the former Queen of Aragon is going to get married to Colonel Mitchell Hanson, what will happen next? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. A Friend Arrives Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Saddle Club, Saddle Club is a copyright of Bonnie Bryant.**

 **Author's note: This story is a third season timeline of Scottsman's A Royal Visit and A Royal Visit 2: A New Beginning.**

 **A Friend Arrives Part 1**

 **One day as she was preparing for her riding lesson with Kristi, Carole, and Stevie, Lisa Atwood saw a very familiar face enter the tack room.**

 **"K.C! Is that you?" Lisa asked.**

 **"The one and only." K.C. said.**

 **"I'm just getting ready for my riding lesson with Stevie, Carole, and our newest Saddle Club member, Kristi." Lisa replied to K.C.**

 **K.C. was kicking snow off her riding boots, it was the winter that followed Prancer's passing.**

 **"Oh, I should have donned my new snow boots!" K.C. groaned.**

 **Lisa and K.C. went out into the stable where the school horses were kept.**

 **Lisa then went into Prancer's old stall and brought out her bonded school horse, Pegasus.**

 **"Wow! Lisa," K.C. exclaimed. "what a beautiful horse! Is he yours?"**

 **"Actually, no, Pegasus here belongs to Max, he and I just have a special almost psychic connection," Lisa explained to K.C. kindly. "he doesn't trust anyone but me, he thinks of me as his chosen rider."**

 **"What made you want to ride Pegasus?" K.C. asked Lisa.**

 **"With a little encouragement from Kristi after I lost Prancer last July, that was six months ago," Lisa answered K.C. as Carole came out of Starlight's stall, leading Starlight out for the lesson. "I tamed Pegasus and that was how our bond formed."**

 **"Prancer died? I'm so sorry, I didn't know," K.C. said. "when my dog, Duke died I was crushed, I thought I could never be happy again, it's not quite the same I realize that, but if Prancer was anything like Duke, she'd be glad that you and Pegasus have each other now."**

 **"Thank you, K.C." Lisa said.**

 **K.C. quickly spotted Carole.**

 **"Carole! Hi!" K.C. exclaimed.**

 **"K.C! Hi! What are you doing back at Pine Hollow?" Carole asked out of amazement.**

 **"I have great news! Your dad and my mom are back in the United States! And your dad popped the question to my mom! And Mom said yes!" K.C. exclaimed.**

 **"That's more than** _ **great**_ **news, K.C, that is** _ **wonderful**_ **news!" Carole exclaimed.**

 **Somehow, Lisa felt uncertain.**

 **"K.C, what about your mom's teaching at Briarwood?" Lisa asked, she wasn't too sure what was wrong with her.**


	2. A Friend Arrives Part 2

**A Friend Arrives Part 2**

 **"Don't you worry about that now, Lisa," K.C. said. "for we have a riding lesson to get to."**

 **"You're right, K.C," Lisa said. "come on now, my Pegasus."**

 **Outside in the ring, Elizabeth Regnery was beginning the lesson.**

 **"Lisa, you're jumping first." Mrs. Reg said.**

 **"All right, Mrs. Reg." Lisa replied.**

 **Carole, Kristi, K.C, and Stevie were the first to notice Lisa's slow and lazy footsteps.**

 **"Wait, Mrs. Reg," Stevie called out. "don't let Lisa go first!"**

 **"Why not?" Elizabeth asked Stevie.**

 **"Isn't it obvious, Mrs. Reg?" Veronica asked.**

 **"Isn't what obvious, Veronica?" Elizabeth answered.**

 **"Poor little Lisa can't keep her eyes open." Veronica said in mock sympathy.**

 **Lisa almost fell to the ground but as luck had it, Jack caught her.**

 **"Are you all right, Lisa?" Jack asked.**

 **Lisa just yawned and rubbed her sleepy eyes.**

 **"I'm fine, Jack," Lisa said. "just fine."**

 **"Fine my right foot, Lisa," someone said. "you stayed up all night last night studying!"**

 **Lisa turned to the owner of the voice.**

 **"I have a geography test at school tomorrow, Melanie!" Lisa screamed in protest.**

 **"So, that's why you're doing so poorly," Elizabeth said to Lisa. "then, I will take you to the lounge so you may rest."**

 **Lisa took Elizabeth's right hand.**

 **"Thanks, Mrs. Reg." Lisa said.**

 **"Stevie, mount Belle," Elizabeth said. "you're jumping first while I take Lisa to the lounge."**

 **"Yes, Mrs. Reg." Stevie said.**

 **Stevie saw Pegasus getting restless while she mounted Belle.**

 **Elizabeth saw Jack approaching the riding ring.**

 **"Jack," Elizabeth requested. "would you mind putting Pegasus back in his stall while I take care of Lisa?"**

 **"Yes, Ma'am." Jack said to Elizabeth.**

 **Jack led Pegasus back to his stall while Elizabeth took Lisa to the lounge to rest.**


	3. A Friend Arrives Part 3

**A Friend Arrives Part 3**

 **While Lisa was busy catching up on her sleep, Stevie was finishing up her jump.**

 **Stevie brought Belle back to a walk and then stopped to dismount.**

 **Elizabeth came out of the lounge to resume her lesson.**

 **"Very good, Stevie," Elizabeth said. "okay, Carole, you're jumping next."**

 **"Yes, Mrs. Reg." Carole said.**

 **Though, before she could mount Starlight, Max walked right up to Carole.**

 **"Your father's on the telephone, Carole." Max said.**

 **"I'll be right there, Max." Carole said.**

 **"I'll save your place for you." Kristi told Carole.**

 **"Thanks, Kristi." Carole said, making a mad dash for Max's office.**

 **"What was** _ **that**_ **all about?" Veronica DiAngelo sneered.**

 **"Now now, Veronica," Elizabeth reprimanded. "let's let Carole have a moment with her father on the phone."**

 **"Okay, Mrs. Reg." Veronica said.**

 **Elizabeth saw Veronica mounting Garnet.**

 **"And don't you** _ **dare**_ **think about taking Carole's spot," Elizabeth said firmly to Veronica. "remember,** _ **you**_ **are jumping** _ **after**_ **K.C."**

 _ **Yes**_ **!** _ **I**_ **'** _ **ll be sure to put that stuck**_ **-** _ **up brat**_ **,** _ **Veronica in her place**_ **! K.C. thought.**

 **"What do you mean** _ **I**_ **'** _ **m**_ **jumping** _ **after**_ **K.C?" Veronica asked in an outraged tone of voice.**

 **"Just what it sounds like,** _ **your high and mightiness**_ **," K.C. said to Veronica. "Mrs. Reg said** _ **you**_ **are after** _ **me**_ **."**

 **Carole came back from her phone call.**

 **"So, Carole," Stevie asked curiously as Carole prepared to mount Starlight. "what did your dad have to say?"**

 **"I'd like you, Kristi, K.C, and Lisa to meet me in my bedroom later tonight, Stevie," Carole replied, mounting Starlight's back. "I will tell you all in there."**

 **"Okay." Stevie said.**

 **In an hour after the riding lesson, Lisa was feeling much better, having gotten the sleep she needed.**

 **Lisa decided to go for a trail ride with K.C, the two of them had to bundle up more because it had snowed more.**

 **"Don't go too far you two," Deborah advised the girls. "after all, a** _ **huge**_ **blizzard will be on top of us here in Willow Creek within the hour."**


	4. Carole's News! The Blizzard

**Carole's News! The Blizzard**

 **Carole raced up to Lisa and K.C.**

 **"Lisa, K.C, Saddle Club meeting in my room, Kristi and Stevie are already in there." Carole said firmly.**

 **"Okay, Carole." K.C. said.**

 **Lisa and K.C. raced into Carole's bedroom after her.**

 **"So, Carole," Kristi asked. "what did you want to tell us?"**

 **"Agreed, Carole," K.C. said. "Lisa and I were planning to go on a trail ride."**

 **"K.C, my dad just gave me the details about the wedding," Carole answered. "and he and your mom are planning to get married here at Pine Hollow in February on the twentieth!"**

 **"Forget about the trail ride, K.C," Lisa exclaimed. "this is** _ **even more**_ **wonderful!"**

 **"But, Lisa," K.C. protested. "I'd still like to spend time with you, Echo, and Pegasus!"**

 **Suddenly, the quintet could hear the sound of a door closing.**

 **"Let's go." Kristi said.**

 **The five girls quickly raced out of Carole's bedroom to find Red coming into the lounge with some belongings for those of whom couldn't or wouldn't be able to make it home before the blizzard hit.**

 **"Red! What are you doing back at Pine Hollow?" Kristi asked in amazement.**

 **"I am one of the new riding instructors now, Kristi," Red answered. "but right now, I have brought K.C, Veronica, Lisa, Melanie, and the rest of you who are staying here your pajamas or nightgowns."**

 **"What about our parents, Red?" Stevie asked.**

 **Max walked into the lounge from his office.**

 **"That little matter is already taken care of, Stevie," Max said honestly. "I have already phoned your mothers and fathers and told them that all of you were to stay here at Pine Hollow until the storm blows over."**

 **Lisa looked a bit concerned.**

 **Elizabeth entered the lounge, "I know that look, Lisa, now what's wrong?" she asked.**

 **"Oh, she is probably worried about her poor Pegasus, Mrs. Reg." Veronica said.**

 **Lisa shot Veronica a sharp look before turning to the grandmotherly figure of the riding school.**

 **"Is my mom really okay with Melanie and me staying over until the blizzard passes, Mrs. Reg?" Lisa asked.**


	5. A Comfort For Lisa

**A Comfort For Lisa**

 **Desiree Biggins came into the lounge with Simon Atherton by her side.**

 **"Hot chocolate and chocolate fondue are on the table," Desiree called. "come and get it!"**

 **"Alright! Hot chocolate!" Murray Richards exclaimed.**

 **Murray and the others raced off to the kitchen, when K.C. stopped and turned to face Simon and Kristi.**

 **"Aren't the two of you coming?" K.C. asked Kristi and Simon.**

 **"You go on ahead, K.C." Kristi said.**

 **"That's right," Simon told K.C. in agreement with Kristi. "Kristi and I have to help Mrs. Reg comfort Lisa."**

 **"Okay, and don't worry," K.C. told Simon and Kristi. "I'll save all of you some chocolate fondue and some hot chocolate."**

 **Lisa turned to K.C, "Thanks a million." she said.**

 **"Don't mention it," K.C. said to Lisa kindly. "and once you finish your hot chocolate and chocolate fondue... I am going to teach you how to duel... Yu-Gi-Oh style!"**

 **"That sounds like a whole lot of fun!" Lisa agreed.**

 **Once K.C. was out of earshot, Simon, Kristi, and Elizabeth all turned to Lisa.**

 **"Don't worry, Lisa," Elizabeth said. "your mother said that it was okay for both you and Melanie to stay over until the storm passes."**

 **"That's right, Simon and I heard Mrs. Reg on the phone before the storm even hit." Kristi revealed to Lisa.**

 **"You two were eavesdropping on Mrs. Reg's phone call with my mom," Lisa asked Kristi and Simon. "how low could you guys possibly sink?"**

 **"Calm down, Lisa." Simon said gently.**

 **"We only want to help you out." Kristi added.**

 **"I'm sure they didn't mean to eavesdrop, Lisa," Elizabeth said. "right, Simon, right, Kristi?"**

 **"Right, Mrs. Reg." Kristi and Simon said.**

 **Lisa checked her watch, "Oh no! I have to meet up with K.C. for a dueling lesson!" she exclaimed.**

 **After having her dessert, Lisa was beginning her first ever lesson in the game of Duel Monsters from K.C.**

 **Lisa was a quick study, "Now, I bring your life points down to the big zero! I'm attacking you directly with Dark Magician's dark magic attack!" she said to K.C.**

 **K.C. shook off the devastation of her loss to Lisa.**

 **"Well! Now," K.C. exclaimed. "it would appear that the pupil has become the master!"**

 **"Am I really that good, K.C?" Lisa asked in surprise.**

 **"Of course you are," K.C. told Lisa honestly. "I'm proud of you."**

 **Carole came into the kitchen.**

 **"Everyone else is going to bed now," Carole told Lisa and K.C. firmly. "so, we should all follow suit."**


	6. Wedding Plans Part 1

**Wedding Plans Part 1**

 **The next morning, the blizzard blew itself over.**

 **K.C. awoke to the sound of the snow plow clearing the ice off the road.**

 **K.C. still in her pajamas, raced up to the window.**

 _ **Yes**_ **!** _ **We all will be able to go home to our families**_ **! K.C. thought.**

 **K.C. dressed quickly.**

 **K.C. could hear Max on the telephone.**

 **"Yes, Renee," K.C. heard Max saying. "I understand, you are coming to pick up Kristi, K.C, Stevie, Lisa, and Carole and taking them home at three o'clock? Okay, I will see you here then."**

 **"See you then, Max." Renee said, hanging up the telephone on her end.**

 **A little while later, Kristi, Carole, Stevie, Lisa, K.C, Melanie, and Jess were having a merry snowball fight outside in the snow near the driveway.**

 **Melanie ended up hitting K.C. in the back of her head with a snowball.**

 **"Melanie!" Lisa scolded sharply.**

 **"Don't worry, Lisa," K.C. said. "this is all in fun of a snowball fight."**

 **Suddenly, a car parked right in Pine Hollow's driveway and Renee got out.**


	7. Wedding Plans Part 2

**Wedding Plans Part 2**

 **"K.C, Carole," Renee called. "I'm here to take you both as well as Lisa, Melanie, Jessica, Stevie, and Kristi all home."**

 **"We're on our way, Mom." K.C. called.**

 **Carole, K.C, Stevie, Lisa, Kristi, Jess, and Melanie climbed into Renee's van for their ride home.**

 **The ride was a long and bumpy one as Renee drove her van from Pine Hollow.**

 **Renee's first stop was the Cooper residence where Jess was dropped off.**

 **"See you tomorrow, Jess!" Melanie called.**

 **"See you tomorrow, Melanie!" Jess called back.**

 **The next stop for Renee was the Smith residence where Kristi lived with Chelsea.**

 **"See you tomorrow, Kristi!" K.C, Lisa, Stevie, and Carole all called.**

 **"See you tomorrow, guys!" Kristi called back to Carole, K.C, Stevie, and Lisa.**

 **They dropped Stevie off at the Lake residence, then K.C. and Renee drove Lisa and Melanie home.**

 **When Lisa and Melanie went inside, they noticed that their mother was not too happy with them.**

 **"I can't believe you girls! Accepting a ride home from a complete stranger! What were the two of you thinking?" Eleanor yelled at Lisa and Melanie angrily.**

 **"Calm down, Mom," Lisa urged. "the woman driving us home wasn't a stranger! You know my friend, K.C?"**

 **"The former Princess of Aragon? Then yes, I know her!" Eleanor exclaimed.**

 **"Well, Ms. Lenoir is going to be Mrs. Hanson soon," Lisa told Eleanor. "that's right! K.C.'s mom is going to marry Carole's dad this coming February on the twentieth!"**

 **"Well, it is still January," Eleanor said to Lisa. "Renee and Mitchell should have plenty of time for planning their wedding."**

 **At Carole's house later that night, Renee and Mitchell were busy planning their upcoming wedding ceremony.**


	8. Wedding Plans Part 3

**Wedding Plans Part 3**

 **"What would you like for the reception dinner, Renee? Chicken, pork, fish, or beef?" Mitchell asked.**

 **"Oh, Mitch," Renee answered. "why scrimp? We should have** _ **all**_ **of them!"**

 **"Good idea! But what about a cake?" Mitchell asked Renee.**

 **Carole and K.C. came downstairs from their bedroom for their bedtime beverages, when they heard the adults planning their wedding.**

 **"If I may make a suggestion, Dad?" Carole asked.**

 **"Carole! K.C," Mitchell scolded. "you both should be in bed! You have to be up at six o'clock in the morning to be ready for the bus in time for school at nine in the morning!"**

 **"That's right," Renee said. "K.C. darling, tomorrow is your first day attending Willow Creek Junior High with Lisa and Carole!"**

 **"Yes! That means I won't be going to school with that stuck-up priss, Veronica!" K.C. exclaimed.**

 **"About your cake," Carole suggested as she and K.C. headed back upstairs to their bedroom for bedtime. "might I suggest a dark chocolate coconut cake?"**

 **"Good idea, Sweetheart! Now, off to bed with you and K.C." Mitchell told Carole in a stern tone of voice.**


	9. Back At School

**Back At School**

 **The very next day on the bus, K.C, Lisa, Stevie, and Carole were all talking about Skye Ransom.**

 **"I have an autographed poster of Skye in the bedroom that Carole and I share at home." K.C. said to Stevie, Lisa, and Carole.**

 **"That's nothing, Lisa knows Skye Ransom personally... right down to his** _ **real**_ **name," Stevie boasted. "right, Lisa?"**

 **"Stevie! You know** _ **all too well**_ **that Lisa doesn't like to brag about meeting Skye Ransom... much less, knowing his birth name!"**

 **"Wow, Lisa! You** _ **really**_ **know Skye Ransom's birth name," K.C. gasped in shock. "well, what is it?"**

 **"It's Bruce Krazolson." Lisa answered K.C.**

 **At Willow Creek Junior High School, K.C. and Lisa went off to first period math class while Carole went off to first period English class.**

 **Over at Fenton Hall, Stevie also had first period math class with Desi and Phil.**

 **While Kristi had first period history class with Veronica.**


	10. School Report Card Day

**School Report Card Day**

 **After school let out for that day, Lisa ran inside her house happy as a clam.**

 **"Mom, Mom," Lisa called. "I got an A plus on my geography test! Which means another straight A... Mom? Where'd you go?"**

 **Melanie skipped up to Lisa and grabbed a juicy green pear from the fruit bowl on the kitchen table.**

 **"She went to the supermarket to buy groceries," Melanie answered Lisa. "she'll be back in half an hour."**

 **"But Melanie, I got an A plus on my geography test," Lisa exclaimed. "** _ **plus**_ **, a** _ **straight A**_ **report card to match!"**

 **"What else is new?" Melanie asked Lisa.**

 **"I'd like to know how school report day has gone for you, Melanie." Lisa said.**

 **Melanie swallowed hard, she was nervous.**

 **"Mom's not going to be very happy with my grades, Lisa... just like Orlando wasn't too pleased with Jess's grades." Melanie answered, taking a bite of her pear.**

 **"And, what has Orlando decided to do?" Lisa asked Melanie.**

 **Melanie burst into tears.**

 **"He has decided to send her away... to Wentworth Academy! Pine Hollow just won't be the same for me without her!" Melanie sobbed bitterly.**

 **"And, if you don't mind me asking you," Lisa said. "what were you and Jess doing instead of studying and doing homework?"**

 **Melanie swallowed hard again but did manage to look Lisa straight in the eye.**

 **"We've been... playing with Trouble at Pine Hollow." Melanie answered Lisa, continuing to sob her eyes out.**

 **"Your donkey friend?" Lisa asked Melanie.**

 **"That's right, Lisa," Melanie said, drying her eyes. "Trouble and I will both miss Jess** _ **horrendously**_ **!"**

 **"Melanie," Lisa said seriously. "I think I know a way for you and Jess to be together at Wentworth."**

 **"What?" Melanie asked Lisa.**

 **"Isn't it obvious, Melanie," Lisa suggested. "you simply will just have to show Mom your report card just as soon as she gets home."**


	11. Lisa's Promise Part 1

**Lisa's Promise Part 1**

 **"I'll show Mom my grades," Melanie said to Lisa. "as long as you promise me something."**

 **"Anything, Melanie." Lisa said.**

 **"Promise me, that while Jess and I are at Wentworth Academy," Melanie said to Lisa. "that you and the Saddle Club will try to find somebody at Pine Hollow to look after Trouble for us."**

 **"Okay, and we will all write to the two of you at Wentworth Academy, Melanie." Lisa promised.**

 **"And, Jess and I promise that we will write back." Melanie said to Lisa.**

 **"Thank you." Lisa said to Melanie.**

 **A few hours later, Eleanor was fixing chicken and whole grain wild rice with broccoli and cauliflower while Lisa was setting the table.**

 **Melanie came into the kitchen with her report card in hand.**

 **"Mom," Melanie said. "I have to show you my grades."**

 **Melanie handed her report card to Eleanor who put down the rice paddle she was using to stir the rice and vegetables.**

 **Eleanor looked at Melanie's grades.**

 **"MELANIE! YOU SAID YOU STUDIED! HOW COULD YOU GET A FAILING MARK IN ALL OF YOUR CLASSES? IF YOUR GRADES** _ **DON**_ **'** _ **T**_ **IMPROVE, I AM GOING TO SEND YOU** _ **STRAIGHT**_ **TO WENTWORTH ACADEMY!" Eleanor yelled, she was furious.**

 **Melanie's eyes lit up with excitement, "Yes!" she exclaimed.**

 **Eleanor looked at her youngest daughter and child, "You are not disappointed that you have to leave Pine Hollow?" she asked Melanie curiously.**


	12. Lisa's Promise Part 2

**Lisa's Promise Part 2**

 **"On the contrary, Mom," Melanie said. "Jess and I will be picking up our grades at Wentworth Academy together... plus, Lisa promised that she and the Saddle Club would write to me!"**

 **"And Melanie promised me that she and Jess would write back!" Lisa told her mother.**

 **"So, Melanie," Eleanor asked. "when will Jess be going to Wentworth?"**

 **Melanie went to the refrigerator for a glass of grapefruit juice.**

 **"I don't know that yet, Mom," Melanie answered. "I'll have to call Jess first."**

 **"You run along and do that, Melanie." Eleanor said.**

 **Melanie went into the living room to use the telephone on the coffee table.**


	13. Lisa's Promise Part 3

**Lisa's Promise Part 3**

 **Over at the Cooper residence, Jess heard the telephone ringing.**

 **"I'll answer it, Granddad," Jess called. "it could be Melanie."**

 **"Just don't be on the phone too long, Jessi," Orlando called. "it's almost supper time."**

 **"Yes, Granddad," Jess answered. "now, what is it, Melanie?"**

 **"I'm just wondering," Melanie asked on her end. "when are you leaving for Wentworth Academy?"**

 **"Just a moment, Melanie," Jess said. "hey, Granddad!"**

 **"What is it, Jessi?" Orlando called back.**

 **"When do I leave for Wentworth?" Jess called back to Orlando.**

 **"On February first, Jessi." Orlando called back.**

 **"Thanks," Jess called back to Orlando. "Granddad says I am to be leaving for Wentworth Academy on February first."**

 **"February first," Melanie said. "thank you, Jess."**

 **"Melanie," Lisa called. "dinner's ready!"**

 **"I've gotta go," Melanie said over the phone. "see you tomorrow, Jess."**

 **"Jessi," Orlando called. "dinner's ready!"**

 **"I've gotta go too," Jess said over the phone. "see you tomorrow, Melanie."**

 **Melanie and Jess ended their phone call.**

 **At dinner, Melanie had a question for Eleanor.**

 **"Mom, Jess is leaving for Wentworth Academy on February first," Melanie informed. "may I please on leave that day too?"**


	14. KC's Busy Day

**K.C.'s Busy Day**

 **"I don't see why you cannot, I can tell that you'll miss Jess more than you'll miss Veronica." Eleanor answered Melanie.**

 **"Yes! All right!" Melanie cheered.**

 **"But Melanie," Lisa protested. "you and Jess will be missing out on the wedding of the century!"**

 **"Lisa... Jess and I," Melanie revealed. "don't really want to go to the wedding."**

 **Back at the Hanson residence, Colonel Hanson walked through the front door to smell something delicious coming from the kitchen.**

 **"Carole," Mitchell asked. "are you making dinner tonight?"**

 **Mitchell went into the kitchen to find K.C. in the kitchen.**

 **"Good evening, Colonel Hanson." K.C. said.**

 **"K.C," Mitchell asked. "you are making dinner tonight?"**

 **"That I am, Colonel," K.C. answered. "and this is the final step of my busy day... what with school, homework, and other stuff, I am wiped out!"**


	15. Watching A Riding Lesson

**Watching A Riding Lesson**

 **The next day after homework, the five members of the Saddle Club and Desi were watching Simon jump while mounted on Midnight's back.**

 **Lisa on Pegasus, Stevie on Comanche since Belle was sick and trying to recover, Carole was on Starlight, Kristi was on Barq, K.C. was on Echo, and Desi was on Jellybean.**

 **When Veronica trotted up to Red on Garnet's back.**

 **"Hello," Veronica said to Red rudely. "it is time for my private lesson, my parents pay a lot of money to board Garnet here, so I expect to have the ring all to myself."**

 **"This is Red's class, Veronica," Stevie said. "and, like Belle, Simon was out sick all last week!"**

 **"There is to be no special treatment in my riding class, originally, Stevie was going to be after Simon, but I'm going to put you after Simon and move Stevie to after Desi, since you are so eager to go next." Red said to Veronica.**

 **"That's better." Veronica said to Red.**

 **Simon reached his final jump, brought Midnight to a walk, then stopped to dismount.**

 **"Very good, Simon!" Red praised.**

 **"Thank you, Red." Simon said.**

 **"If you thought Simon and Midnight were good, Red," Veronica said. "you haven't seen anything yet."**

 **Lisa saw Veronica gallop to prepare for her first jump.**

 **"Oh no!" Lisa screamed.**

 **K.C. saw Lisa cantering off in a different direction.**

 **"Where are you going, Lisa?" K.C. asked.**

 **"To get Max," Lisa answered K.C. bravely. "somebody has to keep Veronica from either injuring herself and Garnet or killing Garnet the way she killed Cobalt!"**

 **Lisa cantered off to get Max.**

 _ **Good luck**_ **,** _ **Lisa**_ **. K.C. thought.**


	16. Veronica's Punishment Part 1

**Veronica's Punishment Part 1**

 **Max saw Lisa hurrying to him at a gallop on Pegasus's back.**

 **"Max! Max! Come quickly!" Lisa shouted frantically.**

 **"What is it, Lisa? What's the matter?" Max asked.**

 **"It is Garnet," Lisa alerted Max. "Veronica is being reckless with her! I fear Garnet is going to die at Veronica's hand just like Cobalt did!"**

 **Max was wide eyed.**

 **"Take me to her," Max demanded. "at once!"**

 **"Straightaway, Max." Lisa said.**

 **Lisa galloped off on Pegasus with Max running fast right behind her.**

 **Back at the lesson, Veronica wasn't stopping her speed.**

 **Max and Lisa happened by the lesson just in time.**

 **"Whoa, Garnet." Max said calmly.**

 **Garnet was brought to a walk and stopped at Max's feet.**

 **"Max... I can explain..." Veronica said.**

 **"NO NEED! LISA'S TOLD ME EVERYTHING," Max yelled at Veronica furiously. "NOW DISMOUNT GARNET AND GO INTO MY OFFICE! I AM GOING TO CALL YOUR PARENTS!"**

 **"Yes, Max." Veronica sighed.**

 **Veronica dismounted Garnet and followed Max to his office, knowing she had been defeated by authority.**

 **"Since Veronica is out of the lesson," Red said. "you're up, Stevie."**

 **"Gladly." Stevie said to Red.**


	17. Veronica's Punishment Part 2

**Veronica's Punishment Part 2**

 **Stevie prepared Comanche for the jump by starting things off nice, slow, and easy.**

 **"Time for you and Comanche to touch the sky, Stevie!" Red called out.**

 **Lisa, Kristi, Carole, and K.C. all began to chant for Stevie.**

 **Lisa, Kristi, Carole, and K.C:** _ **Touch the sky**_ **;**

 _ **Touch the sky**_ **;**

 _ **Touch the sky**_ **;**

 _ **Touch the sky**_ **;**

 _ **Touch the sky**_ **;**

 _ **Touch the sky**_ **!**

 **"Are you ready for this, Comanche?" Stevie asked.**

 **Comanche neighed in agreement with Stevie.**

 **Stevie and Comanche then made a daring jump over the wall.**

 **Back in Max's office, Helen and Frank DiAngelo arrived and were talking to Max.**

 **"Very well, Mr. DiAngelo," Max said. "I will buy Garnet from you... she will make a great school horse for my advanced students, and since I know she's reckless with horses... I am hereby banning Veronica from Pine Hollow for good."**

 **"Sell Garnet," Veronica screamed in protest. "but you can't, Daddy! I love her way too much for you to sell her!"**


	18. Veronica's Punishment Part 3

**Veronica's Punishment Part 3**

 **"It has already been decided," Frank told Veronica firmly. "I am selling Garnet and you are banned from horseback riding lessons for your recklessness with horses!"**

 **"But Daddy," Veronica protested. "if I'm not riding, then what am I supposed to do for fun aside from shopping after school once my homework is done?"**

 **"I have signed you up for clarinet lessons, Darling." Helen answered Veronica.**

 **"And," Frank added. "I am suspending your shopping priveleges, Veronica!"**

 **"No! Daddy! Say it isn't so!" Veronica exclaimed.**

 **"Oh, it's so, Veronica!" Frank scolded.**

 **That Saturday, Lisa came home from her clarinet lesson.**

 **"Lisa, I don't want you to be too upset with me but I read your diary," Eleanor said. "only to discover that you have hopes of being a rock and roll keyboardist, so, reluctantly, I'm taking you out of clarinet lessons, moving your ballet lessons to Saturdays, and where you used to have ballet lessons on Fridays, you will have piano lessons!"**

 **"I am not too thrilled with you for reading my personal diary, Mom," Lisa said with a tone of annoyance in her voice. "but I do appreciate going to piano lessons when I'm not doing other things."**

 **"I am glad to hear it." Eleanor said to Lisa.**

 **A few weeks later on the night of February eighteenth, it was time for the rehearsal dinner for Renee and Mitchell which was being catered by Chez Andre which was paid for by the Marsten family as an early wedding gift.**


	19. The Wedding And Adoption Days

**The Wedding And Adoption Days**

 **The next day at Pine Hollow was the wedding day of Renee and Mitchell.**

 **Elizabeth was acting as the minister as Renee walked down the aisle, straight to where Mitchell was standing.**

 **"Do you Colonel Mitchell Hanson take Renee Lenoir to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Elizabeth asked.**

 **"I do." Mitchell answered.**

 **"And do you Renee Lenoir take Colonel Mitchell Hanson to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Elizabeth asked.**

 **"I do." Renee answered.**

 **"I now pronounce you man & wife, Mitchell you may now kiss your bride." Elizabeth said.**

 **Mitchell leaned forward to kiss his bride as everyone cheered.**

 **At the wedding reception just before cake, it was Stevie who had caught the bouquet.**

 **Stevie looked at Phil shyly.**

 **A few days later, Mitchell came in with Carole and K.C.'s adoption papers in hand.**

 **"It's offical," Mitchell told K.C. and Carole. "you are adopted sisters now!"**

 **"And, as a newly formed family," Renee said to the girls. "we'll be living in** _ **this**_ **house that is much closer to my work and much closer to your after school lessons at Pine Hollow!"**

 **K.C. and Carole looked at the house in the black and white photograph and they gasped because of the size of it.**


	20. A New Home

**A New Home**

 **"Wow, Renee," Carole exclaimed, it was sometimes normal for adopted children just like with stepchildren to call step or adoptive parents by their first names. "this isn't a** _ **house**_ **! It's a** _ **mansion**_ **!"**

 **"Yeah, Mom," K.C. added. "how were you and Mitchell able to afford it?"**

 **"She used some of the money she made when she was Queen of Aragon to buy it in combination with some of the money I make in the military, K.C." Mitchell answered.**

 **"I see." Carole said.**

 **"There are three main bedrooms, a study, nineteen guest bedrooms, twenty-two full bathrooms, a chef-style kitchen, a dining room, a butler's pantry, a servants' wing, a sewing room, a dining room, a living room, and an indoor swimming pool."**

 **"Which means good news for you, Carole," Mitchell said. "you can live at the new house with Renee and K.C. instead of boarding at Pine Hollow when I go to Alaska where I'm stationed now!"**

 **"Yes!" Carole exclaimed.**

 **In March, the Lenoir-Hanson family was finally in their new mansion bidding Mitchell good bye.**

 **It was a Saturday, so that meant that K.C. and Carole had a riding lesson with Red, while Renee taught lessons to the beginner riders.**

 **When Lisa and Stevie saw Carole in her new riding outfit, they were shocked with amazement.**

 **"Wow, Carole," Stevie exclaimed. "since when did you start dressing like... well... like** _ **Kristi**_ **!"**

 **"What Stevie means is... you look awesome!" Lisa corrected.**

 **"Thanks, guys," Carole said. "K.C. and I moved into the new mansion near Pine Hollow that Renee baught with the money she had leftover from her Queen of Aragon days."**

 **Red came into the stables to find Stevie, Lisa, and Carole still chatting away.**

 **"Girls, we're all waiting on you," Red said to Carole, Lisa, and Stevie firmly. "Desi has already finished her flying change and now K.C. and Echo are up."**

 **"We will be right there, Red." Lisa said.**

 **"Just let us tack our horses up first." Stevie added.**

 **"Give us a few minutes." Carole added.**

 **"Girls." Red groaned irritably, turning on his heel and walking right out the stable's door.**


End file.
